Legend of the Seeker: Kingdom of the Knight
by King of 2211
Summary: In a time of great need, a young man by the name of Galwyn Ginnis must aid the Company of Fifteen, led by the Prince of the enslaved Kingdom of Gotham; Bruce Wayne. Along the way, Galwyn must face many challenges as well as regain his lost memories. First series in the Seeker Saga. BW/WW, OC/OC or other. Not good with summeries. T for violence and language


**Hey, what is up FanFiction? The name's King of 2211 and I am here to tell you that I am trying a hand at Justice League and thought I'd make it an old world like two other fics that I have forgotten at the moment. Anyway, I hope this at least satisfies even a tiny bit as some of the characters might be slightly OCC, to tell you the truth, this is he first time doing a fic on JL. If there's anyone who knows or at least has a substantial amount of info for he characters or at least their tone, do not hesitate to send me a PM. Well, with all that our of the way, DC owns the characters and names of he locations of which I turn into kingdoms (with some familiar faces), I only own the OCs and the made up locations, with references and dialogue and scenes that has been borrowed from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies. On with the show!**

**P.S.**

**This will be a WW/BM mostly, with only slight SM/WW, pairing soon.**

* * *

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls,_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke . . ._

_Keep watching over Durin's sons . . ._

**I See Fire, by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Prologue**: Memories Lost

* * *

Long ago, in a time long since forgotten, there were three flourishing kingdoms, each with its own culture: the technologically advanced Krypton, the agricultural Gotham, and the island paradise of Themyscira. Krypton, the largest of the three kingdoms, was a dazzling that was utopia with castles made entirely out of crystal. Though being the most scientific of the three kingdoms, Krypton was also known for its fair share of magic and worships of the only Kryptonian god of light and the goddess of darkness; Rao and Cythonna. What else that was known was their forms of combat: Torquasm-Vo, which is similar to Chinese Kung Fu; and Horo-Kanu, which utilizes the pressure points in the body. Even as the King and Queen ruled this kingdom, it was the council that had made the rules and each from a specific House (another term for family or clan). Though each house were well-known, none were better known as the militaristic House of Zod or the House of El, of which ruled Krypton with authority and honor.

Themyscira, or Paradise Island as it was sometimes called, was a lush, island paradise that was home to the warrior women that were known only as the Amazons. Though the Amazons mostly kept to themselves and rarely allowed any form of outsiders, especially the opposite sex, near their shores, they'd occasionally sent out ambassadors to keep the peace. As they were originally from Greek territory and as such, they worshiped the Gods of Olympus (mostly the females). Though very few to none at all trusted the world of man, thinking they are vile, selfish, dishonorable pigs that only thought of the female gender as objects of lust and domination; some were more opened minded that there was **_some_** good, though they dared not to leave the island. Though the Amazons weren't at all immortal, they were ageless when they grew to a certain age, but that didn't mean death would ignore their existence. The island itself was protected by a veil that not only camouflaged to keen unwanted "visitors" out, but those who had left the island without consult of the queen or patron gods (or goddesses), the Amazon would be cursed for the rest of their days. As they were warrior women, the Amazons were highly skilled in Greco-Roman combat and possessed feats that no mortal being could ever comprehend or imagine, even in their wildest dreams. Unlike Krypton or Gotham, Amazons were allowed to propose challenges to become the next queen of Themyscira, even if they had to go to extreme measures to do so . . .

Finally, Gotham was a kingdom of many virtues: loyalty, equality, unity, truth, trust and above all else; justice. Though most royal families would rule their kingdoms with cruelty or an iron fist, that was never the cause as Gotham was watched over by the Wayne Royal Family. The Waynes were true rulers, kings and queens alike, who treated and served their people with fairness and cared about their well-being. It was one of the descendants, a man known as Solomon Wayne, had led a victorious revolt against an evil dictator known as Vandal Savage, who was threatening war on many kingdoms (including Gotham) and single-handedly demolished slavery throughout the land. The kingdom itself was also known for its unique combat as it resembled many Asian Martial Arts, more particularly Ninjitsu since most of the techniques involved stealth. Gotham, like the other kingdoms, worshiped deities, but these deities were vastly different from all else: Azrael, the Angel of Life and Death; Nocturna, the Maiden of the Shadows; Yin-Ying, the Duke of Stealth; Sapien, the Wise Watcher; Spectre, The Soldier of Strength; Luma, the Queen of the moonlight; And Koumori, the King of the Bats and the very symbol of Gotham. However, like other kingdoms, there are also evil in the shadow of good in Gotham; Al-Owai, the King of Owls, Koumori's twin brother and his sworn enemy.

Years ago, war was upon these three kingdoms, not with each other, but against a common threat in the form of King of the Kingdom Apokolips, Uxas Khan or known as the evil sorcerer; Darkseid. In his quest for supremacy, Darkseid allied himself with the traitorous Kryptonian military leader; Zan-Zod, as well as Ares, the Greek God of War. Zan-Zod was once the head of the House of Zod, until his ambitions became the best of him and had tried to usurp the throne of Krypton. Ares was vastly known for his lust of battle and bloodshed, but was also a master manipulator when he seduced the current Amazon Queen of Paradise Island; Hippolyte. Though it was unknown who was responsible for the attack on Gotham, it was speculated that it was due to an evil cult known as the Court of Owls. The cabal itself dated back thousands of years before Gotham was built and were loyal followers to Al-Owai; dedicating what they did in the Owl King's name. It would be in battle that three individuals from Royal Families of the Three Kingdoms: Prince Thomas Wayne of Gotham, Prince Jor-El of Krypton, and Queen Hippolyte of Thmyscira. Though the three did trust each other at first, Hippolyte still recovering from Ares' deceit that gave her great animosity towards men, they learned to swallow their pride and work together as they led their armies to victory. Each of the three held swords that were passed down in their kingdoms: Swift Fang, the Sword of Night; Rao-Ahn, the Sword of the Sun; and Anaklusmos, the Sword of Waves. Though different in appearance and power, only thoughts who were worthy were able to unsheathed these mystical swords from their scabbards.

With his army defeated and allies captured, Darkseid was force to flee, but swore he would return to exact revenge one day on the Three Kingdoms and any other that stood in his path. Zod, for his treason against Krypton, was banished to the Phantom Zone, a realm that held dangerous prisoners, while Ares was imprisoned on Themyscira, since he was the son of Zeus, he was protected from death. With the war over, Hippolyte saw that not all men were as vile as she thought, but couldn't help but feel envious when she saw both Thomas and Jor-El were to become fathers. Longing to be a mother herself, but seeing that the one man she loved would only age and eventually die while she remained the same age, she prayed to the Gods of Olympus for a child of her own. It soon became clear that Ares' attack on Paradise Island, it wasn't safe for the Amazons to leave their island home. Gotham and Krypton was on edge, with Darkseid and the Court of Owls still at large, the three agreed that it'd be best they remained in their kingdoms, but would be by each other's side should Darkseid ever return. In secret, Hippolyte would send her most trusted friends as undercover ambassadors to Krypton and Gotham to make sure her allies were well. Years have passed since the war against Darkseid, the Three Swords hidden away to keep them out of evil's hands, and three heirs to the throne of the Three Kingdoms were born and as they would grow, Destiny would call and band them together . . . little did they know that a fourth would also band with them . . .

* * *

**Solomon Village, Kingdom Blüdhaven; Present Day**

Walking through the crowds of the small village, in the beautiful midsummer sun was a man in his early fifties, who stood at least five feet tall with fair colored skin for his age, lean built body, short graying-black hair, short beard that was neatly trimmed and with equally graying hair, and icy-blue eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black vest, matching black pants, and black leather boots. Though most people would think that a man like this would've stood out in any crowd as far as the eye could see, mostly because he was walking with a limp and had a cane to support him, they'd shrug it off after he'd wave casually with a friendly smile when he hobbled by. Yes, he was hobbling on his left leg as he walked by; the three-foot long cane with a ballpoint in his left hand making it painfully obvious that he had sustained an injury at some point in his life. It didn't seem to bother him though since it appeared that he had been like this for years now. It was then that he heard a ruckus to his left and saw four grown men, drunk by the sound of their laughter, pushing around a young teenage boy. After they were done pushing him around, two of the four men grabbed the teen by his arms and held him tight so he couldn't escape, no matter how much he struggled. Trying to aid the young man against the four drunks was out of the question as anyone who went near was either thrown away or punched in the face

"This'll teach what happens when you ignore my warnings . . ." The lead man said; he appeared to be six feet tall and ten inches, in his mid forties with a bulky built body tanned-Caucasian skin, long graying raven-black hair that appeared to be unkept, square jaw, long raspy beard that was also graying, and dim-green eyes. He wore a red tunic, black pants, and black boots. He grabbed the teen by the lapels oh his shirt, then cocked his fist back. "Ah told ye to stee away from m'ah daughter, maybe this'll knock some sense inte ye!"

The young teen clenched his eyes shut and braced for impact, but after a few seconds . . . Nothing came. The young man opened one of his eyes to see the look of shock on one of the of men that held him; same thing went to the one who stood on the sidelines. Looking in front of him, the young man also became shocked by what he saw; the short middle-aged man had appeared out of nowhere, and he was holding the taller man by the wrist. Though the drunken man had tried to pry himself free from the older man's grip, which was surprisingly strong for a man his age, it only brought pain the more he struggled.

"That . . . is enough . . ." The man stated in a low voice, then with only a slight flick of the wrist, the older man shoved the drunkard to the ground.

Needless to say, it was shocking to see the shorter man take on a man who nearly towered over him and stronger in appearance, but that wasn't up for debate. The drunk, enraged by the older man's action, threw a fist at him, but was surprised to see that the person was fast on his feet as his punch was dodged. The man swung another punch with his left fist, only the older man to sidestep, thrust the top of his cane into the drunkard's gut, winding him out, then swatted him in the back of the head with the cane. As his opponent fell to the ground, the man turned and faced the other drunks as the one on the sidelines ran up to him with a punch, only for the man catch the fist with his cane, pulled the drunkard inwards, then struck him in the chest with his forearm. With two of the drunks out of the way, the man hobble/marched towards them, but stopped a few feet away.

"Let him go!" The man demanded, pointing his cane at the two.

His demand went unheard as one of the drunkards rushed forward and wildly swung his fists as his friends did, only for the man to dodge, duck, then spun to plant the back of his right elbow into the drunk's face. The man didn't let up as he brought his right fist into the drunk's crotch, earning many cringes from all around, including the other drunkards and their captive. Taking advantage of his captor's distraction, the young man stomp on the drunk's foot, then reared his head back; knocking him out cold. The young man looked up to see the older man look at what happened with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, obviously impressed by what he saw, but didn't seem to notice the leader of the drunk's getting to his feet . . .

"Behind you!"

The man didn't need to be told twice, or at all as he sensed another incoming attack even before the young man alerted him. The man crouched as the drunk tried to grab from behind, elbow him in the gut; causing him to fall on his back. The Drunk shook off his daze, but was only able to get onto one knee when the man grabbed both ends of his cane . . . then pulled out a blade! Holding the "scabbard" of the sword-cane reverse-grip in his left hand as a bludgeon against the drunk's chest, then pointed the tip of the sword between the eyes.

"Do not think I won't kill you, filth . . ." The man growled, looking dead into the drunk's eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

"A-a-ah b-beg ye, kind sir, spear me . . ."

"Listen to me! I've heard gossip of a man getting drunk with his vandal friends and mistreating his wife and daughter; looks like I've found him. Hear me now for what I say, because I never repeat myself: you are going to stay away from those two ladies as well as that young man you tried to harm. If you or your friends choose to ignore this warning, let's put it this way, I have friends in the Royal Guard that'd love to through filth like you into the dungeons. Is that UNDERSTOOD?!"

"y-y-yes, yes!" The drunkard fearfully stuttered.

"Good, now then, take your friends . . . and GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The man shouted with authority.

Not wanting to enrage the man any further, the drunkards scrambled to their feet, then ran away as fast as they could, not caring where they might end up. As soon as he knew for certain that the drunkards were out of sight, the man threw his sword into the air, held out the bludgeon as the blade fell in, twirled the cane in both hands, the pounded it to the ground with his left hand. His feeling of authority gone, the man looked towards the younger man and saw that he was unharmed, to which he was grateful for. Upon closer inspection, the man saw that the young lad was in his early twenties with a nicely toned body that had light-Caucasian skin, long orange-red hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and Jade-green eyes. Funny, this lad reminded him of an old friend he knew from the kingdom of Metropolis, but he was old by this time. Seeing that there was no more trouble, the man smiled to everyone around, then bowed.

"Stay out of trouble and have a good day."

With that said and done, the man continued to limp away as everyone around, the young man included, watched in awe. For a man his age and height, not to mention his apparent disability, he was able to take on three out of four men that were taller, stronger in appearance, and downright outnumbered him, yet he was able to take them down without effort. The young man had so many questions, too many that would take all day if they ever developed and became words right out of his mouth.

"Wait, who are you?" The young man called out.

"It's Galwyn!" The man known as "Galwyn" replied, though he continued on his way without turning around.

After a few minuets of walking around, greeting a few people, friend and stranger alike, Galwyn found himself standing in front of a one story tall house that was made of earth and wood. Opening and closing the small, wooden gate and walking up the path to the house, Galwyn admired how in good shape the house was after all the years he saw. As Galwyn reached the front door, he knocked three times and awaited for someone to answer, which wasn't too long as footsteps were heard approaching. As the door opened, a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties appeared in the door frame, he had lightly tanned Caucasian skin, well-built body, short light-brown hair,, neatly trimmed brown mustache, and the same blue colored eyes. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt, brown leather pants, and black boots. Upon seeing Galwyn at the door, the man smiled as if he knew who he was.

"Father, good to see you!" The man, who apparently was the older man's son, with the glasses said as the two hugged.

"Hello, Warren, my boy." Galwyn replied, returning the hug. "How've you been these past weeks?"

"Couldn't complain, would you like to come inside?"

"I surely would!"

As the two walked through the hallways, they found themselves in the den where a woman sat at the dinner table writing a letter; she was a four-foot tall Caucasian with a lithe figure, long shoulder-length red hair, soft facial features, and dark-brown eyes. She wore an elegant white dress with short sleeves that were accented with black highlights and white slip-on shoes. Taking a break from her writing, the woman looked up to see Warren standing next to a smiling Galwyn.

"Hello, Mariam." Galwyn smiled.

"Hello, Galwyn, tis good to see you're in good health." Mariam replied as she hugged Galwyn.

"Grandpapa!" Two excited voices exclaimed.

"Hello, boys!" The older man laughed as he found himself hugging two young boys.

Both bots in question had fair Caucasian skin, short raven-black, and icy-blue eyes, while one of them was nine years old and the other was only four. The older boy wore a black short-sleeved shirt, grey pants, and brown shoes, while the younger wore a green tunic, white pants, and white shoes. By the looks of things, these two were Galwyn's grandsons, though he found it odd that neither of the two shared any traits from their parents, but could've meant they inherited their appearances from him; still, something felt amiss . . . Galwyn shrugged it off and decided not to delve into the matter; just as long as he was able to spend quality time with them, despite the eldest getting into trouble at times.

"We've missed you Grandpapa!" The older boy said, nearly tackling his grandfather to the ground.

"Careful, Terrance, you don't want to injure your grandfather's other leg." Mariam scolded.

"Sorry, mamma . . ."

"Oh, leave the lad be, Mariam, no harm was done." Galwyn said, tussling Terrence's hair. "Besides, I've been through far worse to know what can truly hurt me."

"Will you tell us the story again, Grandpapa?" The younger boy gleamed, pulling on his grandfather's sleeve. "About the warrior princes and princess? Can you? Can you?!

"Now, Matthew, you and Terrence have already heard dozens of times now." Warren groaned, rubbing his temples. "Besides he only barely got here."

"It is no trouble with me, I never get tired of telling the story time and time again." Galwyn insisted, then smiled smugly at the couple. "Besides, I know _you_ two never get tired of hear it."

Both Warren and Mariam looked to each other, then to Galwyn, then sighed with smiles; the older man was certainly right: none of them ever got tired of hearing the stories he would tell to them. Everyone gathered around the table and took a seat, Galwyn sitting at the head of the table so that all eyes were on him at all times when he spoke. Galwyn took a few sips of water before gargling and swallowing, cleared his throat to make sure everything his said was nice and clear, then looked to his family with serious eyes.

"As you all know, some stories start with a single person . . ." Galwyn stated as he stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "This tale, however, starts with three . . . and a fourth who would join them on their quest of destiny . . ."

* * *

**Forrest of Fate; Years Ago**

It was a beautiful day in an open field of an meadow; the sun was shining brightly in the sky, the leaves and grass were as green as Spring would be, and the wind was at a nice breeze. Animals such as birds, deer, squirrels, chipmunks, and rabbits scurried around the trees and meadow as a lone figure hid behind a bush. As the figure moved away from the bush, it was revealed to be in fact a young boy that appeared to be the age of seven, who was about two and a half feet tall with fair-colored Caucasian skin, short raven-black hair, and dark-navy blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, grey pants, and black boots. Scanning his surroundings, as if preparing himself for an attack, to see if there was anyone else around to sneak up on him. Deciding he was alone, the boy leaned against a tree and basked in the sunlight, when suddenly the sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. Getting into a defensive stance, the boy looked around to see if he could spot whatever made the sound; a three-foot branch in hand for when he was attacked. It was then that the bushes to his right began to rustle, gaining the boy's attention as he slowly neared it, then poked at the leaves. It was now or never, whomever (or _whatever_) was stalking him time had come, he was ready for anything, especially . . . a field mouse? He was on his toes, ready for any type of danger, and he was worked up by a little field mouse? The boy chuckle in spite of himself, sighing as he watched the field mouse scurry away . . . then caught sight of a shadowy figure no farther than three feet away from him. The boy was barely able to bring the branch up in time to block an attack from his assailant, who went on a berserk fury onslaught with the weapon in their hand. Though the boy put up a good fight, blocking, dodging, and a majority of counter-attacks, his branch flew out of his hands and he found himself on his back on the ground.

"Looks like I win again."

Looking beyond the branch that was pointed at him, which was used as a weapon like the one he had, the boy looked into the cold, sky-blues eyes of a young girl that looked about his own age, give or take a year older. She appeared to be slightly taller than the boy with flawlessly olive skin, and long flowing ebony-black hair as she smiled smugly at her defeated opponent. She wore a simple white dress with a blue-collar and short sleeves with gold accents, short white skirt, and open-toe sandals. The girl triumphantly took the branch away from the boy, who sat up and hung his head in complete grief; did she have to play so rough?

"That was not fair . . ." The boy frowned.

"War is _never_ fair, that is why it is imperative for you to be prepared!" The girl sternly replied, but became sympathetic when she saw the boy sulk his head. "Perhaps I was a little hard, need a hand?"

The girl held out a hand to help the boy up and though he was hesitant to accept it, upset that she attacked him out of nowhere, he looked up to see that she truly regretted hurting him. After a few seconds of looking between the girl and her hand, the boy sighed, then accepted the hand as he was pulled up to his feet. The girl sighed in relief, she didn't like it when her friends were upset with her, not that she meant to hurt them, it just happens out of her control.

"I apologize if I have harmed you in any way, Galwyn, I get carried away sometimes."

"_Sometimes_? You nearly poked me in the eye with a branch while we were playing yesterday, Diana."

"Well, you did _sneak_ up on her, Clark."

The boy and girl turned to see two more boys, both appeared to be the age of nine and ten respectively and though they as well had black hair (the younger having night-black, while the older had raven black) and blue eyes (the younger having icy-blue as the older had cerulean-blue), they both differed in appearance. The younger boy wore a black shirt, grey pants, and black boots, while the older boy wore a red long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, white pants, and white boots.

"Yeah, well, not all of us can be as sneaky as you are, _Bruce_." Clark, the older boy, retorted halfheartedly.

"Please, let us not fight like this." Galwyn intervened, gaining the attention of the older three. "After all, it is only a harmless children's game, isn't it?"

The three could help but smile at the younger youth, despite being younger and shorter out of the four of them, Galwyn seemed to be wise beyond his apparent age; that didn't mean he didn't know how to act like other boys his age. He never, in the last year and a half that they've known each other, whined, complained, or cried when they were playing sword fight and he'd be the first one to always lose. He'd always be shown smiling, even when he got hurt or made fun of, though none of the three would actually go _that_ far; they weren't the ones to bully others after all. Bruce, however, was a very quiet boy, but he was friendly, despite the dark way he talks and the fact he was able to sneak up undetected for a long time. Clark, who was the tallest (next to Diana), was also shy like Bruce, but he was a kind boy to talk to and showed that he like making friends; no matter who they were or where they came from. Lastly, Diana was the most brutal of the four, evident on how she likes to play, but beneath her steel hard outside, there was a kindly warm inside. The four, as mentioned, were only friends for a year and a half, yet they became the best of friends instantly when they realized they had one thing in common: they were all incredibly lonely. It was true, because Bruce, Diana, and Clark were from Royal Families, Though Clark lived on a farm outside of the Kingdom of Metropolis, that it was hard for them to make friends and Diana lived on an island were there were few children and they were only girls, yet Galwyn wasn't even a noble. This confused the three when they asked what family he was from, but all he could say was that he wasn't suppose to tell anyone, because his parents told him it was too "dangerous" to say who he was and bad people would be after him.

As if on instinct, Galwyn looked to his left and saw that a lone figure was observing them from the meadow; noticing their friend looking towards the meadow, the three followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. The figure was only a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties with a muscular built body that had light Caucasian skin, chiseled facial features, short hazelnut hair, and bright crystal-blue eyes. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt that had a symbol of an Egyptian ankh on the chest, blue pants, yellow belt with a blue crystal embedded into its center, a yellow cape that was hung over his shoulders by a golden chain, and yellow gloves and boots. This person was known as Sir Kent Nelson, a wayward sorcerer who was an old friend of each of their families and was even the very person who introduced the four children to one another. He and his wife, Inza (who was also a sorceress), were kind enough to allow the four to play in the dimension that existed within their own home; the Tower of Fate. Both Sir Nelson and Lady Inza were actually members of a secret order that served the Lords of Order and Chaos, more specifically, The Lord of Magic; Nabu. Though Bruce, Diana, and Galwyn seemed cautious around him at first, Clark had taken an immediate liking to the sorcerer since they both shared the same name. The key difference was that Kent was Sir Nelson's first name, while it was Clark's sure name from his adoptive parents. Normally, Sir Nelson would only appear when it was time for the children to go home, but it seemed rather odd for him to appear this early, which had the four children concern.

"Sir Nelson, why are you here so early?" Diana asked worryingly. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have something to discuss with you." Sir Nelson replied, then gestured the four to follow him. "Come along, children."

Though they were hesitant at first, sharing a glance at one another, the four followed after the yellow and blue clad sorcerer to what appeared to be his study, which was filled to the brim with many mystical items, grimoire books, and other magical material. In the middle of the floor was a large chalk-white circle with a blue ten pointed star drawn within the center. Standing in the room was a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties with a slender figure, light-Caucasian skin, long raven-black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and jade-green eyes. She wore a light-brown long-sleeved shirt with a red circle near the neck area, dark-teal colored pants, ankh-like earrings, and black slip-on shoes. This person was Kent's wife, Lady Inza Nelson, who was, as mentioned before, a sorceress of the Order of Nabu and the kindness woman the four had ever met. Though usually she'd be very happy to see he four, her lips were in a very sad frown, which had the children even more concerned as Sir Nelson gestured them to sit around the circle.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I called you here." The sorcerer deduced, facing away from the children.

"Yes, and we would like an explanation, please ." Bruce urged impatiently.

"Bruce . . ." Diana scolded.

"No, he is right, you all deserve an explanation." Sir Nelson sighed heavily, the looked to the children in sadness. "What if I were to tell you that today will be the last day you will see each other for a _very_ long time?"

". . . What are you saying?" Clark questioned, not liking the way the sorcerer spoke.

"I have conversed with Nabu lately, and he has informed me that for the safety of your kingdoms, as well as your well beings, you will all need to be separated . . . and your memories taken away."

"What! But why?!" Galwyn cried out in shock.

"Because there is a dark force growing as we speak." Sir Nelson replied seriously. "Though I do not know where it is or what form it takes, I do know that it will come for your kingdoms . . . starting with the four of you."

"So . . . we'll just fight back then!" Diana proposed, standing up on her feet. "If we band together, we will be able to defeat this darkness; Amazons never run from battle."

"I agree with Diana, if we can-" Clark began to say.

"You will do no such thing!" Lady Inza suddenly shouted, startling the four as they stared at her in surprise. "You're all too young and highly inexperienced!"

". . . Then, maybe we can hide here in case here?" Galwyn suggested shyly.

"I am afraid that won't work." Sir Nelson shook his head. "If you stay here, then the darkness will find you and Inza and I are not powerful enough to combat it."

"But . . . you can't . . ." Bruce mumbled, not being able to think of anything.

"Please believe me when I say that I wish there was an alternative, but sadly, there isn't. I do not wish to separate the four of you,nor do I wish to take away your memories, but it is the only way."

"So then that's it . . . . we'll never see each other again . . ?" Galwyn asked, his lips quivering.

"Far from it, you will meet each other again." Inza assured the depressed boy in a soothing voice, caressing his cheek as she did. "But for now, you must be apart from each other, until you are of age."

"What does that mean?" Diana questioned incredulously.

"You will find out in due time, but now . . . I must do as ordered . . ." Sir Nelson sighed, a stray tear falling from his eye.

Though the four, Diana most of all, wanted to protest and argue about the situation at hand, they knew that the sorcerer and his wife would never do anything this drastic, unless they had to. Clark glanced to Bruce, then to Diana, both were losing their respective battles to hold back their tears of sadness; the feeling taking over the farm boy as he took and clenched their hands within his own. Their attention drifted towards Galwyn, who was being all too quiet, that is until they heard the sound of sputtering as the boy looked up.

"I-I-I . . . I don't want to lose my memory . . ." Galwyn sniffled, showing his nearly sobbing face for all to see. "I do not want to forget I had friends . . ."

"Now, now, young Galwyn, this goodbye will not be forever." Sir Nelson reassured in a calm and gentle voice. "You will meet each other again."

"But we won't recognize each other . . ."

"Not at first, it will seem that you are strangers at first, but you will remember, I promise you this . . ."

Galwyn looked between the sorcerer and his wife, then to his three friends, all of which looked as sad and upset as he was, he sighed and took the hands of Bruce and Diana's within his own.

"Okay . . . I'm ready . . ." Galwyn wheezed.

"Very well, but before we begin, I must admit one last detail . . ." Sir Nelson stated as he reached into a small chest and took out what appeared to be a helmet. It appeared to be made of pure gold with a flat point on the top and two eyes holes. This was known as the Helmet of Fate, an artifact that was created by Nabu to allow only the chosen to wield its magical properties. "Galwyn, out of the four, I must take away more memories from you . . ."

". . . How come . . ?"

"The four of you are special in your own way, but you Galwyn, you are the most special. You may not believe what I say, but deep within, you have a strength that will one day bring peace across the land and Kingdoms . . . Shall we begin?"

The children said nothing as they hesitantly nodded, Inza standing on one end of the circle and Kent one the other side; the time was now or never. With a heavy sigh, Kent looked into the eyes of his helmet, then placed it onto his head. As he did so, the eyes of the helmet began to flash different colors, until they became a dark crimson-red. It was at that moment that he began to speak, only this time, his voice sounded deeper and more thunderous than the soft voice of Kent Nelson:

"_By the Divine power of Nabu, Lord of Order and Magic, I call to thee! Lock away! Lock away what shall be remembered! Lock away, until their Coming of Age!_"

As Kent chanted the incantation, he and Inza began to levitate off the ground and a large ankh that was made of golden energy appeared right behind him, which began to illuminate the room. The circle, star, even everyone's eyes began to glow the same golden color as a large gust of wind enveloped the whole room. As the glowing became brighter and brighter, Kent spoke another incantation:

"_I will now count to three, when I do, you will all fall into a deep sleep. When you awaken you will all be home in your respective kingdoms, and when you do, you will remember repeat after me: after I count to three, you will fall into a deep sleep, when you awaken, what shall you remember?_"

"Nothing." The four children, who were all in a trace, replied.

"_1 . . . 2 . . . 3._"

Everything else became a blur as everything around the children went dark.

* * *

**Well that was it and again I hope that this was enough to satisfy, if it wasn't, awe well, back to the drawing board! LOL! Anyway, from what I've heard about the Batman/Superman movie, I'm actually curious on how Ben Affleck will do as Bruce Wayne. He was very good as Matt Murdock/DareDevil (the blind Martial Arts Marvel superhero), but I guess we'll have to wait and see if he makes the roll works. What I'm not impressed about is that they want Jessie Eisenberg as LEX LUTHOR! The guy is _way_ too young, unless they're going to use CGI to make him look older, like reversing Patrick Stewart when he played Charles Xavier in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Well, that's all I have to say, if you like, it'd be much appreciated. **


End file.
